Beginnings
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: She was the only of her kind and she thought there was no one to trust in this world until she met Kratos.


06/04/2012

If the pull of the outside world is strong, there is also a pull towards the human. The cat may disappear on its own errands, but sooner or later, it returns once again for a little while, to greet us with its own type of love. ~Lloyd Alexander~

Never having a home to call home is one thing no one wants but for me I welcome it. I follow the wind to where ever it takes me. I am after all a outcast in this world's eyes for I am only one and I could not tell you where I came from at all.

My Name is Fai. I am told my name means Brightness like how the light shines out and over the world.

But my world is full of Darkness.

Fai was traveling down a path by herself. She was always like this for she then would not bring misfortune to others around her. She would only stay in a town or city for a day and then leave.

She was a being of misfortune, half human, half feline.

Fai saw a near by lake and decided to take rest and sit near the water's edge.

She looked at her reflection and her ever black hair and her amber looking eyes. Her clothes consisting of a sleeves pale green shirt that was semi fitted, light brown loose fitted capris and black gladiator sandals that went up just below her knees. She wore fingerless black gloves the went past her elbows.

Fai smirked at the thought on how human she looked when she was not at all. The silver bangle that was around her left wrist was what kept her looking human.

Fai smiled faintly as she slipped off the bangle and her leopard like spotted ears and tail emerged.

"I do not hate this form but unfortunately I can walk around in it like would like to." She said to herself softly and she laid back against the soft grass.

With the grass so tall she did not have to worry about people seeing her from the road.

She almost fell asleep instantly in the warm sun. Not caring what would happen in a world full darkness even thought he sun shinned ever so brightly.

Darkness….that was all she could see when she shut her eyes close.

Hours late Fai opened her eyes to be greeted by a blonde headed kid.

Fai quickly sat up and accidently head butted the poor kid.

"Son of…." Fai said as she rubbed her head.

"Why did you do that? I thought you dead of something and then you head butt me." The kid yelled.

"Weren't you ever taught not lean over a sleeping person." Fai yelled back.

Fai quickly paused for a second and quickly realized she was in her natural form.

"Why so tense? Is it because I am a half elf?" the kid asked.

"Your not afraid of me?" Fai asked with curiosity.

"Why should I?" The kid asked.

"Its not everyday you meet a person with cat ears and tail." Fai said pointing to herself.

"Yea so?" The kid replied.

"Your strange." Fai said as she reached over and grabbed the metal bangle and put it on making her revert into her human form.

"That is so cool!" The kid exclaimed, "My name is Mithos."

"Its Fai." She replied as she got up and started heading toward the road.

"Where are you going?" Mithos asked.

"Away. Go back to the people that you are traveling with. If you stay near me all I will bring is misfortune." Fai said as she left.

"I don't think you would ever hurt anyone Fai." Mithos said innocently.

"Then you are a fool." Fai said as she left soundlessly.

As she walked down the road she heard Mithos following her.

"Why are you following me?" Fai asked bluntly.

"Maybe you going the same way I am going." Mithos said cheekily.

Fai turned around to confront Mithos when she saw a monster getting ready to strike Mithos.

Fai quickly grabbed Mithos and threw him behind her as a Dao sword appeared in her hand.

"Run now Mithos." Fai said menacingly as she stared at the monster that was after them.

She heard Mithos running away and knew that he would be safe now.

In her other had appeared another Dao sword.

"You will feel the wrath of my twin Dao swords." Fai said as she lunged at the monster.

"Sister!"Mithos yelled.

Martel looked around and saw Mithos running breathlessly.

"Whats Wrong Mithos?" Martel asked her little brother.

"This woman I met early by the lake saved me from a monster and told me to run and not she's fighting it by herself. Someone needs to help her." Mithos said urgently.

"Me and Kratos will go look for her." Yuan said to Mithos.

Fai stood in front of the now dead monster. She had cuts all over her arms from defending herself but in reality she did not care. She longed for death, She longed for freedom.

She fell to the ground in exhaustion and blood loss. She was not in her human form since her bangle fell off her wrist.

It laid right next to her shimmering in the light of the setting sun.

"There's blood all over the place." Fai heard.

She tried to grab her bangle but could not move much.

"Yuan over here." Another said.

"What in the world. Is that the woman that Mithos was talking about Kratos?" The one name Yuan asked.

"It must be." The one named Krotas said as he neared Fai.

Fai suddenly flinched at the closeness that Kratos was.

"How is she still alive and what in the world is she?" Yuan asked.

"I could say the same to you. Your not human yourself half elf." Fai said through clenched teeth.

She finally managed to reach her bangle and put it on reverting her back to her human form.

"We wont hurt you." Kratos said to her as he performed a first aide spell to stop the bleeding.

Fai just watched Kratos closely. It was not out of hate but instinct.

"We better bring her to Martel so she can be healed fully." Yuan said to Kratos.

Kratos nodded as he gently picked Fai up off the ground and held in a bridal style.

I did not know on that day that my world would change forever and that I would finally find a home in this world of darkness.


End file.
